1972
by XxTwiGuyxX
Summary: It's 1972 and Emmett , Alice , Rosalie and Jasper love going out and getting drunk , Edward however , does not . Being forced against his will , he is dragged out to get drunk . Will Edward turn into a bad boy? How will this effect his realationship with Bella in th future ? First story . Stephanie Meyer own's Twilight .
1. Chapter 1-Kidnapped

**My first story.**

**Review.**

**Dunno I vampires can get drunk , but I don't giva fuck…**

**1972 **

**EDWARD'S POV**

**The year is 1972 and Emmett was out with my other 'siblings' getting as drunk as skunks . I just sat at home and played a melody on my piano whilst talking to Esme (whom was cleaning) , I'd talk to Carlisle too when he wasn't at work.**

**One day , Emmett asked me to join him Rosalie , Alice and Jasper in there mission – to get intoxicated. I pondered on whether to join my siblings in these inappropriate and uncool activities. **

"**I think I'll decline , Emmett." I said pressing more keys on my grand piano .**

"**What? Come on Eddy , you're a fucking virgin man , you need to get pussy." Emmett is so annoying.**

"**Well first , it is called a vagina , two I will have sexual intercourse when I am good and ready , also when I find a mate and third of all , NO!" **

"**Tough tits." He said smirking.**

"**What'd that supposed to me-" I was cut off by his hand going over my mouth. **

**He dragged me out the door and to a local pub where Jasper , Rosalie and Alice were waiting impatiently .**

"**Come on Eddy , just have one drink?" Emmett teased hovering some Alcohol in my face.**

**Okay review.**


	2. Chapter 2-Tipsy

**1972**

**Edward's POV**

**The sicking scent of intoxicated teenagers filled the once refreshing air, Emmett and Jasper sat staring at their mates arses as they danced on the dance floor, they gulped down shot after shot faster then a race car. I sat next to them, my shot still in front of me. I, Edward Cullen, a vampire, am frightened to drink a shot. Attempting not to show fear – I nervously lowered my hand to the shot - I brought the drink up to my pouted lips. Hesitantly, I let the liquid touch my tongue.**

**I drank it all in a gulp, Emmett and Jasper seemed pleased at my accomplishment, drink after drink after drink. It was then I felt a little tipsy, Rosalie was sucking Emmett's dick out back whilst Alice and Jasper were chewing each other's faces off. Little, lonely me sat at the table alone until…**

"**Hi I'm Kacey, what's your name sugar?" Purred a grinning lady in a purple, sequin dress.**

"**I'm Edward Anthony Mason Cull-"I was interrupted by her big, red lips sucking eagerly upon my own. Her fingers laced through my tousled, bronze hair and she wrapped her legs around me in anticipation. When Rosalie and Emmett returned, both looking like dog shit, they stood there mouth hanging. Once Jasper stopped making dents and bite marks in Alice's mouth he looked up, as did the Pixie, both had the same expressions as Rose and Em.**

**I pulled away from the woman before leaving the club.**

**My family (and Kacey) followed, my family quickly caught up my pace.**

"**What the fuck Ed? Some pretty chick comes up and starts making out and you just leave? She wants to fuck you man, it's a miracle! Go in there and win yourself a pussy!" Emmett shouted giving me a pep talk – which was really pointless since I wasn't going to fuck a random girl from a pub.**

"**Don't be a pussy Edward-you need this!" Rosalie slurred hanging onto her mate for balance.**

"**Edward, I've seen it, you and Kacey are gonna sleep together tonight!" Alice chirped.**

"**It's impossible." Jasper said.**

"**I know Eddie pulled and-"Emmett was cut off by Jasper.**

"**No, not Edward, I mean it is impossible as he cannot sleep." Jasper declared wisely.**

"**Whatever but just listen for a minute." Emmett tried again to convince me. "Edward is a man-"**

**He puked.**

"**No shit Sherlock." Jasper teased leading him and Alice back to the car.**

**Emmett had finished vomiting on himself and Rosalie helped him back to their car.**

**I stood alone in the dark woods and then I saw her…**

**Kacey….**

**Review do you think Eddie will lose his virginity?**


	3. Chapter 3-Purity

**SO ON MY PROFILE THERE SHOULD BE A LINK TO WHAT KACEY LOOKS LIKE, PLUS THE OUTFITS EVERYONE WAS WEARING (THE CULLENS AND KACEY)**

**REVIEW**

**1972**

**EDWARD'S POV**

**The moon highlighted the sky reminding me of the headlights of a car; the trees clashed battling for territory and the wind trying to dominate the whole forest. The young girl stumbled towards me; she ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair. I could see her pupils searching for me, I could see that she was straining. A human's eyesight is never the best in the dead of night. All was quiet, until she spotted me. From my ability to read minds, I knew that she was able to see the silhouette of my body.**

"**Edward!" She called blinking a few times "Edward come here, it's hard to see in the dark, I need to tell you something." **

**Hesitantly, I crept forward to the female, my head was arguing with itself. **

"**I'm here Kacey, what would you like to tell me?" I announced, I touched her wrist to let her know I was there. She shuddered at the iciness of my hand as well as the shock of movements in the night. "Are you alrig-" **

**Her lips once again connected with my own – her tongue slid into my mouth tasting my venom - my own tongue was frozen and unaware of what to do. Until eventually I swirled it around her mouth as if it were a washer machine. At that moment, something came over me….**

**My hand slid down her back and to her waist, she moaned against our clashing lips, her hands laced in my tousled, bronze hair. And she pushed me to the ground. And I fell, and I wanted to fall, my vampire senses didn't try to stop her, we fell to the ground together. Instinctively, I rolled us over so I was on top of her; I trailed open mouth kisses down her jaw and stopping where her shoulder was. I let my tongue trail over her cleavage and enjoyed the sound of her whimpers of pleasure. **

**The purple, sequin dress was my only restriction now, I flipped her over and undid the zip with my teeth. Her body slid out of the dress and she was left in her bra and panties. I licked my lips gazing at the sight. She reached up and pulled me out of my sweater, her eyes glared at my bare chest before her lips curved up into a cheeky smile. Kacey's quick fingers unbuckled my belt and she ripped off my pants. I was left in my under ware, her eyes were glued to the bulge in my boxes.**

**One little finger slid into my under ware. They were whipped of with incredible speed for a human. That's when it all came rushing back to me.**

**Pure. Marriage. Virginity. **

**Then I looked back down at the girl beneath me, to see her nude body waiting for attention. Her perfect, little breasts singing to me, her womanhood directly under my manhood. The smile playing on her lips.**

**I was ready.**

**I'm going to lose it, tonight! **

**And with one last smack at the side of my head telling me to run away, I slipped inside of the stunning girl whom was tracing circles on my back.**

**Review, tell me if you want the rating to stay as M or change back to T, I'm willing to take this a little further….**


End file.
